Fearless with you
by freeasever18
Summary: During battles, being together or appart, they could never stop worrying about each other. Will that be thair doom or their salvation?


RobStar Week Day 3: War

Fearless with you

Here goes day 3! I did my best, you guys know that I always try my best, but I wasn't pleased with the result entirely. Critics are always welcome, or else, I don't know how I'll improve, and...well... there's nothing else to say...so enjoy!

This is during the episode when they fight Brain and Madam Rouge, and all the other villains, and the Titans get together and fight and win and… it's just a great episode, go watch it.

They hadn't planned for it to end like this. Well, they actually hadn't planned anything at all, much to Robin's disliking. Although he couldn't complain about how they were now: back to back, feeling each other's heartbeats and the adrenaline of battle going through their veins. He always liked to be prepared for his missions, but then again, not even that helped him not to get caught by Brain and the other supervillains and nothing could have helped the cold he felt when he was imprisoned by the cryogenic conservation machine. In the end it wouldn't have mattered if he was ready with a plan or not, he trusted the others to rescue him and save the day. Each and every single one of them had a minor yet incredibly important chance to defeat Brain, and he just hoped that the one he cared for the most was safe in some refuge with a strong Titan like Argent or HotSpot (even though he didn't knew and really couldn't remember if they had been already captured or not).

But dear Lord, did she not looked like she belonged there right next to him: punching Control Freak, throwing starbolts at Gizmo. There were moments between them when they looked at each other just to make sure they were alright. It was their stares, the concern and love that was present in the pupils and every minimal facial gesture, that made them keep going forward.

It was all going well, the Titans were giving an amazing battle for a group of rebellious people and teenagers, and both Robin and Starfire seemed to be unstoppable. But in one moment, just one, that Kyd Wykkyd attacked Robin from behind and almost threw him to the ground. Starfire was flying as she saw this, and immediately fell to the ground only to end up in the hands of Madam Rouge.

Robin used a birdarang to pinch Kyd Wykkyd hands and get free, and went straight for Starfire. She was unconscious and her life was between Madame Rouge's hands and Robin's speed to get to her. He was scared: What would happen if he didn't get there in time? If she ended up hurt or worse because of him? What could happen to her if he failed? With no more time for doubts, he jumped the last steps, bo-staff in hand, and hit the French woman right in the back of the neck, letting go of Starfire only to fall into Robin's safe arms. He noticed she was breathing heavily, so he gave her to Raven so she could check her and keep her safe with the kids.

After the battle was over, and only Brain remained to be imprisoned, Starfire woke up, her first thought being to find Robin and to see if he was okay.

-Robin! Rooooobin! Robin, please, tell me where you are! Are you hurt?! Robin! - Little did Starfire know that he was just a few meters behind her. He was on his way to check on her when she woke up, and he started laughing at her innocence and concern for her friend. She had always been like that, and Robin was glad that something so long, traumatic and horrible event in the history if the Titans hadn't changed her kind, naïve and adorable nature.

\- I'm right here Star, you don't need to yell. And I'm okay, I was actually coming to see if you were alright and I come here and see you... hmph!

Starfire went directly to hug him and kiss him. Her eyes were showing her happiness in her tears, and her hands took his so strongly because she didn't want to let go. She realized what she was doing and stopped.

-I'm so very glad that you are alright! And do not worry, I feel quite fine. Did I miss too much of the battle? Did we won? Did one of our friends got hurt? Or worse? - Starfire was trying to deviate his attention with other questions. She didn't meant for their reencounter to be so…abrupt. He probably was confused, and her best chance of not getting their friendship more ruined than it already was, was for her to distract him in hope of him forgetting whatever had just happened.

\- Star…yeah, everyone is fine, Brain is about to get frozen, I was wandering if you wanted to come and see it with me. – For the first time in the night, Robin had a plan. He was sure of it. If he had learned anything from this battle was that this life was very dangerous to have regrets, so it was time to come out and clean his conscience. It was time to act.

\- Oh, of course! - Starfire was sure everything was forgotten, until…

-Good, but only with one condition first. – Robin said confidently.

\- Uh… sure! W-What is the condition f-friend Robin? – Starfire was exceptionally nervous, so much that her knees trembled.

\- Alright: close your eyes. – Starfire thought it was the only way that his voice and eyes stopped making her feel this anxious about what would happen next. Would he just leave her there? Would he make fun of her? Whatever she was thinking he would do was forgotten when his thin lips made contact with hers. The kiss was even longer than the first one, and much tenderer too. Her heart melted, and her face relaxed as he surrounded her with his arms, finally letting themselves go together for the first time in the day.

What broke them apart was the multiple sounds coming from the kids, which included many "yuck!"'s and some mild "awww"'s. They separated and took some space between the other. Starfire couldn't look away from the ground, her pink blush dominating her entire face, so Robin had to tell the kids to keep it a secret and they would get a good reward, and if they told anyone, they wouldn't get it. The three kids happily nodded and went to find the rest of the Titans.

Robin then noticed how Star still had her eyes closed, so he took the chance to get close to her ear and whisper: "I'm also really glad that you're okay. You can open your eyes now." Starfire slowly lifted her eyelids, revealing the soft green orbs that were her eyes. Robin smiled and, hand in hand with her, guided to the rest of the Titans to watch the enemy's leader be punished for his crimes.

They both had this connection during battle, when words weren't needed, and one's actions affected the other. It was only natural for them to be like this, to be in love. Maybe they didn't took it that seriously at the moment, but only time could tell if their lives were entangled by more than just friendship or mere liking. They weren't going to focus on it now. War was over, it was time for love to arise, and chances of regret dismissed as by each moment they spent together, the feelings for the other grew more and more.


End file.
